monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/14 December 2013
03:43 Only problem I've had with it so far (I haven't used it extensively though) is that it can't do wiki-searches. 03:44 Nah, it can't 03:45 But if you knew enough about the langauge it's written in (AutoWikiBrowser.xml, so I'm guessing XML), you could add one 03:45 Hmm. 03:45 XML is kinda similar to HTML 03:45 kinda. 03:46 It is? 03:46 So, it's the pre-windows-8 version of HTML being read by an OS 03:46 Windows 8 can use, read, and work with HTML alone C: 03:46 and CSS/JS ofc 03:46 I always thought it was anyways. It looks a bit like it. 03:46 Now the bot works 03:46 yay working 03:47 Have you ever looked at an XML file? 03:47 no 03:47 Well yes. 03:47 I have like twice 03:47 I love computer logic <3 03:47 go from 1% to 99% in one minute 03:47 yet 03:47 spend an hour going from 99% to 100% 03:47 I guess there's some good reason for it, but it's still silly 03:48 LOL yeah gotta love that 03:48 Yes. We computer programs are very silly. 03:48 :p 03:48 We do not like doing things to the specifications, orders, and/or instructions of humans. 03:48 We like dancing to techno and drinking oil. 03:48 you can't have either 03:48 Go away 03:48 Psst, this is normal 03:48 xP 03:49 http://prntscr.com/2b02hk dear god 03:50 The ETA? 03:50 I've seen worse 03:50 I've had a download say 3 years before 03:51 going 1 byte/s 03:51 or something like that. I may be exaggerating 03:52 o_o 03:52 Shit.. 03:52 3 years before 03:52 mrow :( 03:53 ? I didn't get that. 03:54 OK 03:56 worm? 03:56 no 03:56 mrow 03:56 as in 03:56 cat noise 03:56 xD 03:56 ohh 03:56 xD 03:56 User talk:Drexzen I need Lenny on my clipboard 03:57 I have like a million tabs open 03:57 me too 03:57 I have 4 windows open with like 20-50 tabs each 03:58 I can't even see the names, just icons, they're all crammed together 03:58 That 03:58 is............ 03:58 uhm OK then xD 03:58 How does your computer support that? O_o 03:59 I have 12GB of ram :3 04:00 I couldn't even have more than 1 window with 20 or so tabs open before it would totally crap out, on my old computer which had 2gb 04:00 WOw. o_o 04:00 My computer is pretty basic I think 04:01 Windows 8 - HP Pavillion g7 04:01 It supports my needs 04:02 I have this: http://www.newegg.com/Product/Product.aspx?Item=N82E16834216022 04:02 and it is LITERALLY built around wikia and website design, so to speak 04:02 For instance, I have WAMP, Apache, and MySQL, AND PHP, in addition to WAMP Aestran tray icon 04:03 Nice. 04:03 And mhy computer's name 04:03 Guess 04:03 hmm 04:04 something to do with Wikia? 04:04 or coding or... 04:04 idk 04:04 Yes 04:04 WikiaPC 04:04 Literally 04:05 on the network it shows up as WikiaPC 04:05 Hah 04:05 Also 04:05 I take it you have another computer *not* for Wikia? 04:05 If you're in to reading or like fanfiction, you might consider reading the prequel to my main trilogy :3 04:06 nope 04:06 this is my only one x.x 04:06 I come from an extremely poor background 04:06 and it was only because of my aunt Kim and my dad's girlfriend that I even got on the internet 04:06 Well. NO. 04:06 No^ 04:06 Actually neither; originally I visited Zeldapedia when I was like 10 lol 04:07 but then I took a break (in that break, the switch from Monaco to Oasis) and came back in 2012, signed up for an account, was hated and insulted etc. and in August I made a new account, this one 04:07 they figured out it was me, but i've changed loads 04:08 But the computer 'cha, it's from Aunt Kim 04:08 Sorry x.x 04:08 (when someone gets me to talking about my background I dun like to shut up) 04:10 Yeah, I didn't buy this computer. Someone gave it to me to fix and then never came back to get it. I waited like 4 months and they never contacted me again, so I was like, Well... I guess it's mine now. 04:10 Oh no prob. 04:10 Oh! That's actually pretty cool 04:11 Yeah. lol :3 04:11 I must admit, I have had a week of accomplishment :) 04:12 1) UserTags are fixed, a goal the entire administration has been trying to do; 04:12 2) I proved to myself I CAN set up MediaWiki; 04:12 3) I got an Emulator and TLoZ: TP for it (both for free x3) 04:12 4) I FINALLY FIXED MY 3DS CONTROL STICK 04:12 And all of those are goals I've had for months 04:12 some, for a year or more 04:13 That's awesome. Yeah I've had a pretty good week too. Not as awesome as yours though apperently. 04:13 Well, I like to think I'm a simple person, so my goals are simple and few, but I accomplish them :3 04:14 And, you seem like a rare gem of a person, of the kind not usually encountered, especially on, say, websites like dev.wikia-they're usually too busy for people in general 04:15 Meanwhile I keep myself occupied if I can, but in general (on the internet at least lol :3) I can take hours talking to someone if I want 04:15 Like I said on your talkpage, I highly suspect that UserTags thing had *something* to do with that username script where I removed the () 04:15 Mhm 04:15 Am I bugging you? :c 04:16 nooo. you're not. I just can't type that fast 04:16 Ooooohhhh 04:16 So that post wasn't just "Change the subject now"? :D 04:16 nope xD 04:16 Yay! 04:16 just late 04:17 Do you play videogames, by chance? o.O 04:17 I do. 04:17 hush 04:17 :ok: 04:17 yeah, though not recently, and lol @ the bot 04:20 I've played a bunch of random games, but mostly play like, Halo, UnrealTournament, Some of those other FPS games I can't recall the names of 04:20 Ahhh 04:20 I play World of Tanks, Monster Hunter, and The Legend of Zelda 04:20 I've played WoW before too, but never really got super into it 04:20 Oh yeah I've played lots of zelda games 04:20 Oh, and WoWarplanes but 04:20 oh? 04:21 I actually started a Zelda fanfic 04:21 I tried writing it to where Link and Saria were datin gbut 04:21 as soon as me and my boyfriend started going out, I sorta lost the couples inspiration, so to speak 04:21 I didn't know what to do with their relationship in the background, it's always a bad variable in any story 04:22 Which is why in The Ancient Stife, there's only going to be one couple, and one of them dies :3 04:22 I haven't played anything recently but I used to play like, Ocarina of Time, and uh... I can't remember the name of the other one, it's older, like you start out being washed up onshore. 04:22 BBL-eating and show, then I'll come back, gimme an hour or so 04:22 Oh god 04:22 that one 04:22 lemme think 04:22 Link's Awakening, right? 04:22 YEAH 04:23 that's the one! 04:24 I've played: The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: A Link To the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda:Majora's Mask The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword 04:24 oh and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 04:24 Along with a snatch of Phantom Hourglass/Spirit Tracks, iirc 04:26 Some of those sound really familiar I've probably played a few of them, I think Four Swords, Link to the Past, Majora's Mask, and I think I played The Adventure of Link like once on an old Nintendo console in a hotel lol 04:26 Is A link to the Past recent? if it is then envermind 04:27 Nope 04:27 A Link To The Past was the third Zelda game 04:27 I probably did then. 04:28 You an old-time gamer, then? One who likes the older ones? 04:28 Actually I'm pretty sure I played all these: 04:28 The Legend of Zelda: A Link To the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda:Majora's Mask 04:28 In roughly that order 04:29 Yeah pretty much 04:29 Ah 04:29 http://masterceadeus.blogspot.com/ my blog :3 04:29 Oh cool 04:31 mhm 04:31 In Zelda games, some of my favorite parts are the glitch discoveries xD 04:31 Yeah I was reading that part 04:31 Mine too 04:32 They're so cool and random xD 04:33 Most Zelda glitches don't even make SENSE 04:33 Haha yeah so true 04:33 For instance 04:33 lemme find it... 04:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5tQG2TtJKs 04:40 i 04:40 test 04:41 Sorry, went AFK for a couple minutes. 04:41 watching it now 04:43 Ah 04:43 Yeah, it displays the weirdest, longest, coolest glitch there is imo 04:46 I would try it on my emulator BUT No home button 2013 12 14